LA NOMINATION
by Link9
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard doit se réorganiser. MInerva McGonagall estelle de taille pour diriger l'école de sorcellerie ? OS yuri


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**

**Un petit OS qui traînait sur mon pc, que je me suis empressée de finir ce soir pour vous le poster! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR !**

**Homophobe, passez votre chemin ! HG/MM**

**

* * *

**

**LA NOMINATION**

Hermione s'ennuyait ferme dans son lit d'infirmerie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pomfresh avait insisté pour la garder. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est une ou deux légères cicatrices. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à côté d'elle. Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville dormaient profondément. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi serein alors que Dumbledore venait de… Non, elle ne devait pas y penser.

Et dire qu'elle avait été en retrait avec Luna, ça la désolait. Elle avait participé à la fin du combat quand les mangemorts, poursuivis par les professeurs, s'étaient retrouvé prêt des cachots. Elle avait laissé Flitwick aux bons soins de la serdaigle, et était partie baguette à la main. Elle avait l'impression que cela s'était passé il y a plusieurs jours, or seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Derrière elle, l'infirmière s'occupait toujours de Bill Weasley. Hermione espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme n'aurait pas trop de séquelles. Elle se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le parc avait l'air en deuil. Le vent soufflait doucement, pliant les branches des arbres. Le saule cogneur, habituellement vif, semblait mort. Le lac était calme, le calamar ayant préféré rester terré dans les eaux profondes.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement et Pomfresh s'approcha de la visiteuse.

- Il était temps Minerva… Cela fait trois bonnes heures que j'aurai dû vous examiner… murmura l'infirmière.

- Oui, mais j'avais d'autres priorités, rétorqua sèchement la nouvelle directrice en posant son chapeau sur un lit vide. Faisons vite, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

- Ce n'est pas fatiguée, blessée et au bord de la mort que vous pourrez travailler correctement.

- Pompom ! Je ne suis pas au bord de la mort, arrêtez de tout dramatiser !

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez eu un vertige tout à l'heure ?

- Qui n'en aurait pas eu après l'effroyable soirée que nous venons de passer ?

Elles se turent un moment et Pomfresh désigna une chaise au professeur de métamorphose.

- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous approcher s'il vous plait ? demanda l'infirmière tandis qu'elle prenait le pouls de McGonagall.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier.

- Je dois m'occuper de M. Weasley, il a besoin de soins spéciaux et assez délicats. En revanche, je pense que vous êtes à même de m'assister et de passer de la pommade sur les ecchymoses de notre nouvelle directrice.

- Vous savez, je peux m'en occuper moi-même ! rétorqua le professeur.

- Oui, mais puisque vous êtes si pressée, Miss Granger vous fera gagner un temps précieux ! répliqua l'infirmière. Venez avec moi Hermione.

L'infirmière passa son bras sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et l'emmena devant une armoire.

- Faite ce que vous pouvez pour la garder le plus longtemps possible ici. Elle a besoin de repos… dit-elle en lui mettant un pot de crème dans les mains.

Hermione acquiesça et retourna voir la directrice de Poudlard. Elle s'assit face à son professeur tout en évitant son regard, ouvrit méticuleusement le pot de crème, en mit une noisette sur ses doigts et inspira profondément.

- Si cela vous gêne, miss Granger, je peux m'en occuper…

- Non, professeur, pas du tout, c'est un plaisir mais je…

- Vous quoi ? demanda Minerva.

- J'ai peur de vous faire mal…

- Rassurez-vous, les écossais ont le cuir solide…

Hermione commença à appliquer le plus doucement possible la crème sur le visage de la directrice. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et sembla se détendre.

- Je… je suis désolée pour le professeur Dumbledore, murmura Hermione. J'imagine que vous étiez assez proche, et je vous présente mes condoléances…

- Merci Hermione…

Elles se turent, se murant dans un silence pesant. Hermione appliquait avec soin la crème où cela était nécessaire, puis ferma le pot délicatement. Minerva soupira, se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Hermione ne savait comment la retenir. Si elle ne faisait pas au moins une tentative, elle s'attirerait les foudres de l'infirmière.

- Professeur ! chuchota-t-elle d'un ton assez vif.

L'intéressée se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

- Oui, miss Granger ?

- Si vous voulez parler, n'hésitez pas…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait trouvé que ça à dire. McGonagall sourit, s'approcha et embrassa le front de son élève.

- Merci de votre délicate attention Hermione. Mais vous avez vos propres soucis… Essayez de vous reposer, nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. La Gryffondor posa ses doigts sur l'endroit où la directrice avait posé ses lèvres et rougit légèrement.

* * *

Elle soupira une énième fois en contemplant le désordre de son bureau, habituellement si bien rangé. Des lettres, des parchemins, des rapports s'entassaient dans un entremêlement de pages jaunis, et tous les correspondants attendaient une réponse, un conseil, une parole réconfortante. Au moment le plus noir de l'histoire, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle, qui quelques semaines plus tôt, était seulement le numéro deux, elle qui était dans l'ombre du plus grand sorcier vivant, se trouvait à présent propulser, bien malgré elle, sur le devant de la scène, au moment où tous les sorciers avaient besoin d'un héros, d'un guide, d'une tête de proue résistante à vents et marées. Albus Dumbledore avait le charisme pour tenir ce rôle. Mais à présent, il ne restait qu'elle, et pour la première fois, elle doutait.

Minerva McGonagall se passa une main sur le visage. Certes, elle était directrice de Poudlard, mais c'était par défaut, elle le savait bien. Cette promotion était due au fait que personne n'était assez fou pour tenir une école dont l'histoire venait de se tâcher de sang. D'ailleurs, il n'y eut aucune bataille pour sa nomination. Elle avait été faite dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, en comité restreint. Elle revoyait les regards inquiets des membres du conseil d'administration. Tous attendaient de sa part des paroles réconfortantes, rassurantes, pleines d'espoir pour l'avenir. Elle n'en avait pas été capable. Elle avait apposé sa signature au bas du parchemin que lui tendait le ministre, puis avait transplané pour échapper à la horde de journalistes, avides de réponses, d'interview. Elle n'avait guère de temps à perdre.

Elle se saisit de la première lettre de la pile du courrier et commença à la lire.

_Chère directrice McGonagall,_

_Le ministre me charge de vous demander votre avis sur la surveillance du chemin de traverse pour les achats de rentrée des étudiants de Poudlard…_

Minerva froissa le parchemin et le jeta à la poubelle. Comment l'ancien chef du bureau des aurors osait-il lui demander ce genre de renseignement ? C'était son travail après tout. Elle attrapa le parchemin suivant et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

_Chère directrice McGonagall,_

_J'ai peur pour mes enfants. Mon plus jeune fils entrera en première année et je ne sais si Poudlard est un endroit sûr après les derniers évènements…_

Nouveau froissement, nouveau parchemin à la corbeille. Pourquoi les sorciers attendaient tant d'elle ? Elle avait envie de tout plaquer et de partir loin, mais elle ne le pouvait. Elle devait garder la tête froide, les pieds sur terre et être celle qui allait mener l'Ordre du Phénix à la victoire, celle qui allait précipiter Potter dans un piège mortel. Comment Albus avait pu supporter tout cela ?

D'un large mouvement de main, elle envoya la pile de lettres s'échouer sur le sol. L'envie de renverser aussi le bureau se fit oppressante, mais elle arriva à se maîtriser. Que penseraient ses anciens élèves s'ils la voyaient dans cet état ? D'ailleurs, que devenait le fameux trio d'or ? De quelle mission périlleuse les avait chargé Albus Dumbledore avant sa mort ? Comment allait miss Granger ? Etait-elle seulement encore en vie ?

Minerva secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre et jouer le rôle que tous attendaient. Même si cela ne la réjouissait guère. Elle voulait laisser éclater son chagrin, sa haine, son dégoût mais non. Elle devait être la parfaite Minerva McGonagall, l'écossaise au sang froid, la directrice de Poudlard juste et réfléchie, la sorcière sage et puissante, ainsi que la chef de l'ordre du Phénix implacable. Seulement, elle voulait être elle. Juste elle. Celle qui, pour une fois, agirait avant de réfléchir, prendrait des risques inconditionnés, partirait tête baissée dans le danger.

Elle se rassit à son bureau et soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle regardait d'un air morne et las les feuilles de parchemin éparpillées sur le sol. Elle allait claquer des doigts pour tout remettre dans l'ordre quand un sort fut murmuré à l'autre bout de son bureau. Les feuilles s'envolèrent et se rangèrent en une pile parfaite sur un coin du bureau.

Minerva se saisit de sa baguette et pointa rapidement une ombre noire qui se dessinait à la porte de la pièce.

- Bonsoir professeur… murmura une voix de femme.

Minerva fronça les sourcils et se leva doucement. Ses pas, lents et calculés, l'emmenait prudemment vers la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans son antre.

- C'est la première fois que vous me recevez la baguette pointée sur ma tête.

L'ombre se détacha de l'obscurité. Une femme se tenait devant elle, enroulée dans une cape noire. Minerva reconnut aussitôt son ancienne élève. Elle baissa sa baguette et soupira.

- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Prenez donc un siège…

- Malheureusement, je crains n'avoir le temps. Harry et Ron seront vite remis sur pied par Mme Pomfresh… Enfin, j'espère, répondit cette dernière en ôtant le capuchon qui cachait pour moitié son visage.

Minerva remarqua que son élève avait changé. Elle ne paraissait plus l'adolescente, l'effroyable Miss Je sais tout, comme la qualifiait le Traître. Sa joue gauche était barrée d'une longue et mince cicatrice. Ses cheveux, autrefois désordonné, étaient retenus en catogans. Ses yeux semblaient froids et déterminés. Avait-elle grandi, ou était-ce une impression du au fait qu'Hermione ne portait pas sur son dos un sac de 10 kilos de livres ?

- Qu'est-il arrivé à messieurs Potter et Weasley ?

- Nous avons eu du mal avec le dernier horcruxe… répondit sombrement Hermione. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps… Nous l'avons localisé, et les barrières sont presque toutes anéanties. Néanmoins, il me manque une dernière information pour briser la dernière. Pourrais-je aller quelques instants dans la réserve ? J'ai un livre à consulter…

Minerva eut un mince sourire. Elle la reconnaissait bien là.

- Evidemment, miss Granger. Puis-je vous accompagner ?

L'élève hocha la tête.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir…

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux femmes arpentaient les sombres couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elles ne se parlaient pas, toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées. Minerva scrutait de temps à autre le visage de son ancienne élève. A quoi pouvait-elle réfléchir à cet instant précis ? Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait pu le deviner, mais cette Hermione lui était complètement étrangère. Un vrai mystère… Elle ne jouait plus avec une de ses mèches de cheveux, ne se pinçait plus la lèvre. Son front était juste barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Je ne vous reconnais plus, Hermione… finit par dire la directrice.

- Moi non plus, professeur… répondit sobrement cette dernière.

- Vous ne vous reconnaissez plus ? interrogea Minerva en haussant les sourcils.

- Ni vous, ni moi, ni Poudlard… C'est assez déroutant, ces couloirs dénués de bruit et d'élèves…

Minerva acquiesça.

- C'est aussi étrange pour moi, rassurez-vous…

Tandis qu'elles se muraient à nouveau dans un profond silence, Hermione ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et se dirigea automatiquement vers la réserve. Minerva ôta son chapeau, le posa sur une table et s'assit aussi confortablement que possible dans un fauteuil. Elle regardait son ancienne élève parcourir les rayons, son doigt effleurant la tranche des livres.

- Voldemort a constitué plusieurs horcruxes ? demanda Minerva, l'air dégagé.

Après tout, venant de la part de Jedusor, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Tout à fait…

Hermione attrapa un traité et le parcourut rapidement.

- Ne vous faîte aucun soucis, professeur, vous y arriverez. J'en mettrais ma main au feu.

Minerva sortit de sa rêverie.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Vous pensez que vous ne serez jamais à la hauteur, que prendre la relève de Dumbledore vous est impossible. Je n'en suis pas convaincue. S'il vous a nommé directrice adjointe, c'est qu'il avait confiance en vous, comme nous tous. Vous êtes sage, juste, réfléchie, et puissante. Sortez de votre esprits vos sombres pensées et ne vous mettez pas martèle en tête.

- Comment…

- Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Et Harry connaît les mêmes sentiments. A vous deux, vous feriez une belle équipe de dépressifs ! ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Minerva sourit.

- Merci Hermione.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et disparut derrière les rayons. Minerva fit apparaître une tasse de thé et en but une longue gorgée. Hermione avait raison. Elle devait être forte, ne pas se laisser abattre. Albus n'aurait pas été heureux de la voir dans cet état.

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard, et s'assit à côté de la directrice. Un léger parfum vanillé vint chatouiller agréablement les narines de Minerva. La jeune femme ouvrit deux traités à la couverture noire et feuilleta, l'air concentré, les pages jaunies.

- Vaudou ? demanda Minerva en se penchant près de son ancienne élève. Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

- Oui, comment détruire une puissante barrière de magie noire…

Minerva réfléchit quelques instants, puis se leva. Elle fit quelques pas, remettant en place de temps à autre des mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Puis, elle se plaça derrière Hermione, plia les jambes pour être à la hauteur de l'élève et passa une main par-dessus son épaule pour aller tourner les pages du volume.

- Cette incantation serait assez puissante, mais au lieu de sang de poulet, celui d'une chèvre ferait conviendrait mieux… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vérifiant mentalement si le tout se combiner bien.

- J'ignorais que vous connaissiez la magie vaudou. Après tout, c'est un art…

- Sombre ? Je connais des incantations de toutes magies qui feraient dressées les cagoules des mangemorts sur leur tête. Mais je ne les utilise pas…

Hermione se retourna brusquement et planta son regard dans celui de la directrice. McGonagall fut troublée par ce geste, mais ne bougea pas. Leurs visages étaient à un centimètre d'écart. L'ancienne Gryffondor ne paraissait pas gênée de cette situation.

- Voudriez-vous venir avec moi détruire cette barrière ? demanda-t-elle sobrement. Le temps compte, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'Harry et Ron sortent de leur état léthargique…

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? déglutit McGonagall, fascinée par le regard de l'ancienne préfète.

- Ils ont voulu forcer la barrière, et se sont évanouis dans une lueur verte, le corps rigide, comme figé. J'ai décrit les symptômes à Pomfresh, ils devraient être sur pied dans la nuit. Mais j'aimerai me débarrasser de Voldemort avant la fin du premier trimestre, pour pouvoir reprendre les cours…

Minerva eut un sourire en coin.

- Bien, je vous accompagne. Le temps de récupérer une chèvre, je vous attend dans vingt minutes devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Hermione acquiesça. Minerva ne put se retenir. Elle passa son index sur la joue de la jeune femme qui sembla frissonner.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cette cicatrice ?

- Nagini a été plutôt coriace… répliqua-t-elle.

Minerva se recula d'un pas et lui tourna le dos.

- Bon, à tout de suite…

La directrice sortit de la pièce et s'appuya un instant contre le mur. Elle avait failli perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et embrasser la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Elle ressentait une boule dans le ventre, un désir qui montait, qui s'insinuait en elle tel un serpent. Elle secoua la tête, reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une chèvre vivante à deux heures du matin, c'est bien lui !

Minerva attendait patiemment dans le froid, la chèvre près d'elle qui paissait tranquillement dans l'herbe fraîche. Quand la directrice soufflait, un nuage de vapeur se formait devant ses lèvres. Il faisait assez froid pour une nuit d'août, et la directrice se frictionna. Bon sang, que faisait Hermione ?

- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous réchauffer ? murmura une voix suave et grave.

Minerva se retourna, surprise. Elle était face à l'ancienne préfète. Cette dernière avait le visage aussi grave et sombre que plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Nous pouvons y aller ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se rapprocha de la directrice, la saisit doucement par le bras et la fit transplaner, sans oublier la chèvre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles arrivèrent en plein cœur d'une montagne. Leurs pieds foulaient une neige épaisse, et le froid transperça la peau de Minerva comme un millier de poignard.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir… Je me serai habillée plus chaudement.

Hermione haussa les épaules et désigna un renfoncement pas très loin.

- C'est par là… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle avança rapidement, tirant sur la corde de la chèvre. La bête bêlait, présentant ce qui allait lui arriver. Minerva s'empressa de suivre et espérant secrètement rentrer le plus tôt à Poudlard.

Une fois dans la caverne, Hermione se dirigea vers une petite barque flottant sur une eau profonde et noire. Minerva jeta un œil dans l'étendue et eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Des inferi… marmonna-t-elle.

- On ne se refait pas, commenta sobrement Hermione. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous recommander de ne pas vous pencher par-dessus la barque ?

- Comment avez-vous deviné, Granger… rétorqua McGonagall tandis qu'elle prenait place à l'avant du bateau.

Hermione fit grimper la chèvre, et s'assit à l'arrière. Minerva dirigea la barque d'un coup de baguette, et elles atteignirent sans trop d'encombre l'autre rive. Elles descendirent de l'embarcation et marchèrent un long moment.

- Nous y voilà… expliqua la jeune femme.

La préfète se pencha, ramassa une poignée de poussière et la jeta devant elle. La barrière fut visible un court instant, avant de redevenir invisible.

- Je vais me charger du rituel, proposa McGonagall en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

Hermione acquiesça et ouvrit le livre à la bonne page.

Minerva se mit face à la barrière et frissonna quelques secondes. Puis elle leva le couteau, prononça quelques paroles et égorgea la chèvre. Le sang gicla sur la protection qui se teinta de rouge. Minerva trempa ses mains dans le sang qui coulait à gros bouillon, traça deux lignes sur son visage, et continua la formule. Un vent violent emplit la caverne. Hermione protégea de ses avant bras son visage et plissa les yeux. Des mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son catogan voletaient derrière elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Minerva tomba à genoux, le visage contre terre. Le vent disparut et la caverne redevint silencieuse. Seuls se faisait entendre la respiration saccadée de la directrice. Hermione se rapprocha et aida son ancien professeur à se lever.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je suis vidée, mais je vivrai… sourit Minerva.

Hermione la serra un instant contre elle. Le cœur du professeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. La jeune femme se détacha et poursuivit sa route vers un autel éclairé. Minerva essuya son front perlé de sueur et s'avança à son tour.

- La coupe de Poufsouffle… Nous y voilà… Le sixième Horcruxe…

Hermione allait tendre sa main pour attraper l'objet quand Minerva l'en empêcha.

- Il doit y avoir un piège.

Minerva prit délicatement sa baguette, réfléchit un instant et tapota l'objet ensorcelé. Ce dernier vibra et une lueur noire se dégagea.

- C'est un maléfice assez simple, mais très dangereux. Ne bougez pas…

- Vous êtes en état de… commença l'ancienne préfète.

- Rassurez-vous. Voldemort devez être un gamin tout juste sorti de l'école quand il a caché cet Horcruxe. J'en ai pour quelques secondes.

Elle agita sa baguette et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Elle tourna autour de l'autel et claqua des doigts. Une deuxième déflagration se fit entendre.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez vous servir.

Hermione acquiesça et se saisit de l'objet. Le lac commença à bouillonner et des mains sortaient lentement des eaux sombres.

- Ne nous attardons pas ici… murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor en voyant la scène.

- J'allais vous le proposer, répliqua Minerva.

Elles coururent jusqu'à la barque, Hermione soutenant son professeur. La préfète fit apparaître une paire de rame pour aller plus vite tandis que Minerva guidait la fragile embarcation.

Une fois sortie de la caverne, Hermione fit transplaner McGonagall, visiblement à bout de force.

Arrivée devant les grilles de Poudlard, Hermione jetait des regards inquiets aux alentours. C'est dans de pareilles circonstances qu'Harry avait perdu Dumbledore. Et elle ne voulait qu'il arrive de même à McGonagall. Elles se hâtèrent en direction du château et Minerva dut hausser la voix pour qu'Hermione ne l'emmène pas à l'infirmerie. Le professeur n'avait pas la force d'entendre les remontrances de l'infirmière. Ca attendrait le lendemain.

Minerva se coucha sans protester dans son lit. Hermione éteignit la lumière et s'approcha de la porte.

- Vous partez ? demanda doucement McGonagall.

- Je vais détruire la coupe de Poufsouffle… répondit simplement Hermione en appuyant sur la poignée.

Minerva ferma les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas mais eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Hermione quitter la pièce. Elle aurait tant voulu que la jeune femme reste plus longtemps, vienne s'allonger près d'elle. Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, son premier réflexe fut d'aller directement à l'infirmerie. Elle trouva Pomfresh perplexe.

- Où sont Potter et Weasley ? demanda abruptement Minerva.

Ils sont partis il y a quelques heures. Avec Granger…

- Où sont-ils allés ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Minerva… Je voulais qu'ils restent encore un peu, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté…

McGonagall quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Elle donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Cela eut pour effet de la calmer quelque peu. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ces trois jeunes gens partir affronter Voldemort sans elle ? Qu'aurait fait Albus à sa place ? A coup sûr, il aurait laissé tomber Poudlard, et aurait conduit les élèves à la bataille.

Mais elle n'était pas Dumbledore. Sa place, et elle le regrettait amèrement, était ici. Et elle avait une chance sur mille de revoir Hermione vivante. L'humeur passablement assombrie, elle se mit face à son bureau et attrapa le premier parchemin de la pile. Point commun avec l'ancienne préfète : dès qu'elle voulait oublier ses soucis, Minerva se plongeait dans le travail.

* * *

D'une main tremblante, Hermione attrapa le journal qui gisait dans le caniveau. A la une se trouvait une photo de Minerva McGonagall.

« La directrice de Poudlard avorte une attaque de mangemort sur Pourdlard. »

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de lire le reste de l'article. Son ancien professeur était en vie, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur passage éclair à Poudlard, et elle lui manquait terriblement. Autant se l'avouer. Après tout, seul l'amour pourrait vaincre Voldemort, alors autant en éprouver le plus possible. Et si cela pouvait aider Harry, autant ne pas refouler ses sentiment qui lui enserrer le cœur depuis un bon bout de temps. Si au petit jour elle était encore vivante, elle irait voir la directrice de Poudlard, et lui donnerait un baiser à couper le souffle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était à quelques mètres devant elle avec Ron. Ils se préparaient à attaquer la demeure de Voldemort. Les mangemorts avaient subi un revers, et c'était le moment d'en profiter. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry et se rapprocha d'eux. Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et tous avancèrent prudemment vers la lourde porte.

* * *

Minerva était épuisée ce soir là. Le ministre lui avait tenu la jambe suite à l'attaque de la veille et elle n'en pouvait plus. Oui, il n'y avait eu aucun élève blessé et non, ce n'était pas un miracle. L'Ordre du Phénix n'était pas une bande d'amateur, un point c'est tout.

Alors qu'elle apposait sa signature sur un document à remettre à Scrimgeour, un pressentiment l'envahit. Il se passait quelque chose à l'extérieur. Un évènement grave, important… Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce dont il s'agissait. Elle s'assit près de la fenêtre et contempla le parc en attendant d'y voir trois élèves se faufiler.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Toujours est-il qu'elle avait mal à la nuque. Elle s'étira en longueur quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Minerva se leva promptement et sortit sa baguette. Cependant, elle la baissa aussitôt.

- Hermione ? Est-ce vous ?

Une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité et s'avança vers la directrice.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ?

- Je vous connais, c'est tout, répondit en souriant Minerva. Mais arrêtez d'agir comme cela, on dirait Severus…

Hermione eut un petit rire de gorge.

- Vous auriez pu me réveiller… Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

- Une petite demi-heure. On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez belle quand vous dormez ?

Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, car McGonagall rougit sous le compliment.

- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ce soir ?

- Voldemort est… mort. Joli rime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Où sont Harry et Ron ?

- A l'infirmerie, pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes…

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien ? demanda Minerva, fronçant les sourcils.

La directrice s'approcha lentement de son ancienne élève.

- Si, mais je voulais vous voir avant d'y faire un saut.

- Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Aller de suite trouver Pomfresh…

- Dans quelques minutes, je vous promets… Mais auparavant, je dois faire quelque chose… qui me tiraille depuis notre dernier entretien.

Hermione avançait d'un pas peu assurée vers McGonagall. Bientôt, leurs corps se frôlaient.

- Je crois savoir que… commença Minerva.

- Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ? coupa Hermione.

- Oui…

- Et vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

- Absolument pas, bien au contraire, Hermione…

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, lentement, prenant le temps de se découvrir. Minerva passa ses mains sous la cape de son ancienne élève qui frissonna. Cependant, le professeur se dégagea, horrifiée, regardant ses mains tachées de sang.

- Vous allez IMMEDIATEMENT voir Pomfresh. Nous reprendrons après. Et pour être sûre que vous irez, je vous accompagne ! dit-elle autoritaire.

- Bien professeur, rit doucement Hermione. Mais il faut prévenir le ministre de la mort de..

- Il attendra ! La sécurité de mes élèves passe avant tout !

- Je ne suis plus votre élève…

- Tu es bien plus, Hermione… Beaucoup plus…

FIN

* * *

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! mdr

Bisous,

Link


End file.
